1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instruments, and more particularly relates to the bow which is used in order to operate musical instruments of the class which includes violins, violas and the like. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to violin (and like) bows in which a pencil is provided at the hand held end portion of the violin bow as an aid to the musician for marking music and like writing functions.
2. General Background and Prior Art
Many string type instruments utilize a bow in order to produce the desired sound from the instrument. The musical instruments in this class include violins, violas, cellos, basses and the like. The bow as used with the violin, for example, has a threaded screw portion at the end adjacent the gripping surface. This can be removed easily with all bows and suitable writing instrument threadably inserted therein.
Musicians using string instruments such as violins, cellos, and the like utilize a bow which can be quite expensive, costing many thousands of dollars. The bow generally has a "bow screw" portion which is the only movable portion of the bow, and is rotated by the musician to vary the tension in the bow hairs.
A problem arises as to protection of this valuable violin or like bow in that during rehearsals the musician is required to frequently stop his music and make notations on his sheet music as required. This is an awkward function which requires the musician to set down his bow and pick up a pencil to make the necessary notations, thereafter retrieving the bow. Since the violin itself is much more expensive and valuable than the bow itself, the musician will not likely set down the violin but will rather set down the bow.
Many of these violin bows are antiques, and are very expensive, being manufactured generally by hand by bowmakers. Because of the artistic ability necessary to construct the bow, and because of the fact that a great deal of time is required, bows are generally quite expensive, and many in use today are quite old dating to the 18th or 19th century.
Thus, a problem is presented to the art in that some protection for the bow is required when the musician necessarily must make written notations on his sheet music during rehearsals and like functions.
Prior art devices have been patented which teach the general use of a marker of some sort attached to a violin bow. Such prior art devices, however, do not anticipate the present invention. One prior art device in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,330 issued to Jeanne Nosco and entitled "Violin Bow Teaching Attachment". The Nosco patent provides chalk markers attached at the end portion of the violin bow opposite the gripping surface. In the Nosco patent, the markers are opposite the gripping end of the bow, the purpose of the markers being to trace a pattern on a wall or like adjacent surface in order to show the manner in which the violin is played and therefore use the device as a teaching apparatus.
3. General Description of the Present Invention
The present invention provides a pencil or like writing means adjacent the gripping surface end portion of the violin bow. Thus, the user can make notes on his music and mark them as desired by using the same hand with which the bow itself is normally gripped. This would not be possible with the Nosco patent which provides chalk like markers at the opposite end portion of the violin bow from that portion which is gripped.
The present invention provides, for example, a mechanical pencil which can be threadably operated to protrude or retract as desired a lead pencil type writing tip portion which can perform the desired necessary marking functions. After use of the bow, the marking tip can be retracted for its protection and to thereafter prevent undesirable marking on objects other than the music, for example, when the bow is not in use.
In the preferred embodiment, the bow pencil replaces the conventional bow screw which normally adjusts the tension on the bow hairs as is known in the art. The bow screw is a generally octagonal structure which provides a gripping surface for the gripping and rotation thereof by the musician to adjust the bow hairs as is desirable.
In the preferred embodiment, a bow pencil structure is provided having an elongated shaft which replaces the shaft portion of the conventional bow screw and attaches thereto. Thus, the bow pencil of the preferred embodiment performs both the adjustment function and the writing function as above described.
In an alternative embodiment, a bow pencil structure is provided which can attach to the bow screw directly without its removal.
Such a structure could be rotated or moved from an operable to an inoperable position if desired.